Freyja Freyrdottir (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Frig, Frijja, Fricka, Freda Barker, All-Mother Freyja | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , Gods of Asgard | Relatives = Frey (father); Odin Borson (husband); Gullveig (sister); Idunn (aunt); Cul, Vili, Ve (brothers-in-law); Balder, Hermod, Tyr (sons); Angela (daughter); Thor, Vidar, Bragi (step-sons); Loki (foster son); Nanna (former daughter-in-law); Solveig (former daughter-in-law), Sigyn (former daughter-in-law); Hoder (nephew); Large extended family via Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11 | Weight = 372 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Vanir, Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = All-Mother of Asgard , Queen of Asgard, Queen of the Gods, Norse Goddess of Marriage | Education = | Origin = Vanir Goddess | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Joe Sinnott | First = Journey into Mystery #92 | Last = Loki: Agent of Asgard #16 | HistoryText = Frigga is the daughter of ancient Vanir gods who joined with the Aesir to become Asgardians. The Asgardian Frigga, goddess of marriage, was the wife of Odin (former leader of the Norse gods), who raised her husband’s son Thor, the god of thunder, though he was not her natural son. She bore four children with Odin: Aldrif, Balder , Hermod, and Tyr. An ancient Asgardian prophecy foretold Balder’s death would initiate an apocalyptic event called Ragnarok which would herald the death of all Asgardians. Knowing of this prophecy, Frigga cast spells to protect Balder making him invulnerable to injury while in Asgard from anything except mistletoe. However, Odin feared that if Balder were known to be his son it would make him a target and hasten Ragnarok; consequently, Balder was brought up unaware of his royal lineage. When Heven waged war on Asgard, the Queen of Angels kidnapped Frigga's first born daughter Aldrif in an attempt to blackmail Odin into surrendering. He refused, and the Queen seemingly killed Aldrif before fleeing. Following this event, Odin used his powers to cut Heven from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasil. In retaliation for what the Queen of Angels had done, Frigga sought the Norns to struck a deal with them and cast a curse upon the Angels of Heven. Upon their deaths, their souls would be given to Hela to punish them eternally. Unbeknown to the Asgardians, Aldrif was still alive and was raised as one of the Angels under the name of Angela. Around 1000 AD, the multi-pantheon Council of Godheads saw a threat to humanity from the cosmic Celestials, who would one day decide if the human race was worthy of existence. While the male gods planned to wage war against the Celestials, the Earth goddess Gaea gathered Frigga and goddesses of other pantheons to locate humans across a span of a thousand years and release the latent genetic potential within them. These superhumans, called the Young Gods, were intended to show the Celestials the greatness humanity could achieve. The Young Gods were kept in suspended animation, watched over by Frigga and others. When the Celestials finally returned to judge humanity, Frigga relinquished the Young Gods to Gaea and returned to Asgard. In turn, Gaea offered the Young Gods to the Celestials, satisfying them of Earth’s value. During a war against the fire demon Surtur (“the Surtur War”), Frigga fled from Asgard with the Asgardian children under her protection. She returned to Asgard with Surtur’s defeat to find that Odin had fallen in battle;, but they were later reunited when Thor rescued Odin from the Ennead death god Seth. At one point Odin attempted to thwart Ragnarok by casting the Asgardians into mortal forms with no memories of their true lives. While Odin became the drunken derelict Wad, Frigga was cast as his wife Freda Barker. All of these “Lost Gods” were eventually restored to godhood with their memories. When Loki slew Balder with a mistletoe arrow the prophecies of Ragnarok were fulfilled, leading to the realm’s ultimate destruction and killing Frigga in the process. However, Thor survived and enabled those Asgardians who fell during Ragnarok to return to life. At some point after this she, currently going by Freyja, formed a triad of goddesses with Gaea and Idunn known as the All-Mother. Following the disaster of The Serpent's attack on Asgard, Odin summoned the All-Mothers to assume control in his absence. When King Loki allied with Hela and resurrected Jormungand to attack Asgardia, the All-Mother sacrificed her own life to banish the Midgard Serpent back to Hel. Freyja then traveled to Valhalla where she informed the fallen that Odin had sounded the Gjallerhorn allowing the heroes of the past to be reborn and return to fight in the new Ragnarök. They battled the forces of Hel until Midgard and the rest of the universe was destroyed by the incursion from Earth-1610. | Powers = Besides the conventional superhuman physical attribute of an Asgardian goddess, Frigga possesses certain abilities to wield magic, which have not yet been defined, including the spells shielding Balder largely from harm and the ability to transport herself between dimensions, such as Earth and Asgard. | Abilities = * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Frigga, a relatively old Asgardian goddess, can still lift (press) about 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Most of the history of this article is credited to the writers on http://marvel.com/universe/Frigga | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Frigga at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Marvel Directory }} Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Frey Family